ChaytonTakoda
Epilogue Strange occurances happen often in Ceardia, as is normal for its people, and sometimes, these paranormal occurances can oddly lead into a convuluded and confusing string of events that border on the fantastical and legendary. And such is the case of ChaytonTakoda. The Story Here follows the series of events that lead ChaytonTakoda to where he is now. Rebirth Pain, pain was all he knew. He felt it constantly, it entwined him with it's horribly crippling fingers, and would not let him go. He felt himself falling away, as if he was losing himself, not only his body, but his memories and knowledge as well. Yet, when the eventual came, the pain faded, until he could yet again feel his appendages. It happened slowly, as he could first only barely feel his fingertips, which creeped up his arms until he could feel his hands. This feeling, although welcoming in absence of pain, this feeling was exotic too him, as he could at least remeber they were supposed to feel warm, yet felt like the ice and snow around him. The feeling persisted through his regain as he tried to stretch his fingers, and continued to confuse him up until the slow feeling reached the center of his chest. It did not beat, it did not pump the blood of life through his veins, his heart was as dead as the ground underneath him, if he did still have eyes, they would have opened as wide as the gape of an enderman. He bolted upward, shaking the heavy snow from his body. This quick movement rattled his frail body, as he looked upon his fingers. This gaze furthered his dismay, as they was none left but bone, as all the flesh had rotted away over his long sleep. He slowly felt his head with his skeletal hand, realizing finally, that he was completely skeletal, from head to toe. He then cautiously felt his eye-socket, wondering how he had the power of sight, and was suprised to find that, when he plunged his finger into his eye-socket, that he did not feel pain, and was even further confused to find that, when he retracted his finger, it was lit with a strange blue fire that quickly extinguished. After this initial examination of his body, his mind came to find several major questions unanswered. He quickly searched through his tattered clothes to try to answer the questions, which mainly consisted of the simplest question of all, "Who am I?". In a small pocket on his degrading tunic, he found a small envelope that had managed to protect the letter inside through the ages. The letter inside was still tattered, but some parts were legible enough to give ChaytonTakoda a clue as to who he was. It went as the following, (The * representing ineligible letters)"D*ar Cha*tonT**oda, Th* V*mpi*es *ave be** at*ac*ing m*** a*d m*re, we'*e be*n al*ost s*ripped of *esour*es an* h*ve pl*nn*d the a**ack for t*mmo*ow f*ve o'*lock sh*rp, p*e*are the stakes... (The rest of the letter was lost, as it seemed to have been ripped off past that point)" From this he gathered his name, and the seal upon the letter was recognized by him almost instantly, it was of the Byzanthium Empire. Category:Members